Vladimir Putin
Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin (October 7th, 1952 - ) is the current President of Russia in his second stint as president since 2012, having previously served from 2000 until 2008 (acting president in 1999 following the resignation of Boris Yeltsin.) In between his two stints as president he served as Prime Minister of Russia. He was previously an agent of the KGB. Putin is widely considered to be a dictator; many watchdog organizations and human rights groups have cited human rights abuses and accusations of political corruption in his regime, and often his political opponents tend to mysteriously "disappear". He also has many alleged criminal connections. His style of governance seems to be based on that of former Soviet Union leader Leonid Brezhnev. Villainy *Putin is homophobic and transphobic; in 2012, he banned gay pride parades and protests in Moscow for 100 years. *His administration has been linked to domestic terrorist attacks in Russia. *He has enacted purges of several of his political enemies, similar to those carried out by Joseph Stalin. *Though he has denied this, there is evidence that his administration directly interfered in the United States' 2016 presidential election. *He has banned protests. *He is allies with Bashar al-Assad, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Benjamin Netanyahu, Xi Jinping, Kim Jong-un, Viktor Orbán, Nicolás Maduro, Aleksandar Vučić, Viktor Yanukovych, Ramzan Kadyrov, and Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. He was also friendly with Muammar Gaddafi. *He has suppressed all mass media that is not controlled by the state. *His invasions of Ukraine, Georgia, and Crimea. These incidents have caused Russia to face international sanctions, which in turn hurt Russia's economy and caused the value of the Russian Ruble to go down. *Despite the Russian Constitution forbidding the use of torture, Putin allows Federal Security Service officers to use torture. *During Putin’s years in office, a series of Russian democrats, journalists and opposition leaders have been killed in mysterious circumstances. *He is the architect of the Second Chechen War. *Putin has displayed traits of antisemitism, as Jews are the primary target for racism in Russia. *According to this article by Finnish magazine and tabloid Iltalehti, a report by political ministries revealed that Putin and his government are trying to control Finnish politics and possibly detach Finland politically from other Nordic countries, the Baltic states and the political camp managed by USA and Great-Britain. *Putin has been accused of pedophilia given an incident with him lifting a five year old's vest and putting his face on his stomach. Human right violations His record on human rights has been marked by the flattening of Chechnya, the demolition of Georgia, the crackdown of all media, especially independently-owned media that has been critical of the Kremlin such as NTV, the instigation of an armed conflict in eastern Ukraine that culminated in the accidental downing of a civilian aircraft, the bombing of aid convoys, the slew of Kremlin opponents dropping dead from polonium poisoning, Russian soldiers taking long "vacations", and the suppression and abuse of protestors. Interestingly, when proceedings were about to be brought against him to the International Criminal Court for possible crimes against humanity, he immediately withdrew Russia as a member state. Putin is also heavily involved in the ongoing Syrian Civil War, having supported the incumbent Bashar al-Assad government of Syria since the beginning of the Syrian conflict in 2011: politically, with military aid, and since 30 September 2015 also through direct military involvement. The latter marked the first time since the end of the Cold War that Russia entered an armed conflict outside the borders of the former Soviet Union. Many well known politicians and people from other categories have compared Vladimir Putin to Nazi Germany leader Adolf Hitler. It is often related to the activity against Ukraine and the violation of international law. Among them are Prince Charles, Hillary Clinton, Wolfgang Schaeuble, Mikheil Saakashvili, Vladislav Inozemtsev, Zbigniew Brzezinski, John McCain, Marco Rubio, Lindsey Graham, Stephen Harper, Garry Kasparov, Charles Lane, David Cameron, Boris Johnson, Dalia Grybauskaite, Bronisław Komorowski, Arkady Babchenko, Savik Shuster, Stephen Fry, Ian Austin, Andrey Piontkovsky, Boris Nemtsov, Nikolay Fyodorov, Carl Bildt, Petro Poroshenko, and Herta Müller. The Crimean speech of the Russian President played a role for some comparisons on the Ukrainian issue. Videos Category:Modern Villains Category:Presidents Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Mass Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Jingoists Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:War Criminal Category:Hegemony Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Incriminator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Genocidal Category:Political Category:Assassins Category:Saboteurs Category:On & Off Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Misopedists Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Elderly Category:Propagandist Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Supremacists Category:Fighter Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Cheater Category:Dictator Category:Grey Zone Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Government support Category:Successful Category:Pimps Category:Extremists Category:Barbarians Category:Blackmailers Category:Living Villains Category:Athletic Category:Bully Category:Cowards Category:Envious Villains Category:Brainwasher Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Internet Memes Category:Russian Villains Category:Prime Ministers Category:Cold war villains Category:Soviet Villains Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Con Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:God Wannabe Category:Thief Category:Jerks Category:Perverts Category:The Most Powerful Villains in History Category:Islamophobes Category:Polluters Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Ableist